gods_of_olympusfandomcom-20200213-history
Ariadne
Ariadne was a princess of Crete. She was a daughter of King Minos and his Queen, Pasiphae. She is most commonly known for helping the Greek demigod hero Theseus get through the Labyrinth in Ancient Greece. She became the immortal wife of the god Dionysus after Theseus abandoned her. History Ariadne was the young daughter of King Minos, she knew that he was evil, and that it was wrong to sacrifice people to the Minotaur. Ariadne fell in love with Theseus the first time she saw him, and desperately wanted him to live. She agreed to help him. Theseus was brave, kind, and charming. He promised to marry her and take her with him back to Athens if he lived; she gave him a sword and a ball of magic yarn. After those methods failed him, she used her ability to see through the Mist, to guide him through the maze safely, enabling him to slay the Minotaur. Before King Minos could stop them, they all got back on their ship and sailed away, this time with Ariadne, Theseus' arm wrapped around her as they left Crete forever. After they were out to sea, it is said Theseus grew bored of Ariadne. It isn't known why or what caused this. Maybe he didn't like her at all, and resented her for making him take her away, even though he owed it to her, as she had thrown everything away to save him and his friends. They stopped at the island of Naxos and Theseus had an idea. He didn't want to have Ariadne for a wife, so he would simply 'dump' her, and go home to Athens without her, and he would never be bothered with her again. Even though it was cruel, he carried it out. That night, when they were sleeping on Naxos, Theseus woke up the crew, but didn't wake Ariadne. He let her sleep, and they set sail without her, leaving behind the beautiful girl that had saved their lives. Ariadne awoke, and she was alone. She looked around, and ran along the beach, calling for Theseus. She saw the sail on the horizon, and she knew that he had left her there. She collapsed on the ground and sobbed. While she was on the ground, she cursed Theseus, and pleaded to the gods to make him forget to change the sails from black to white. They answered her pleads, and Theseus' father Aegeus threw himself off his castle roof, into the sea and drowned. Dionysus was the guardian of the island of Naxos, and came upon Ariadne when she was still weeping. He comforted her, and was determined to make the poor girl happy again. Over time, he healed her broken heart, and they got married. With Dionysus, she was the mother of Euanthes, Oenopion, Staphylos, Thoas, Latramys, Tauropolus, Eurymedon, Keramos, Peparethos, Phanos and Phliasos. Her wedding diadem was set in the heavens as the constellation Corona. She remained faithful to Dionysus, but later died, and her sons became kings of various cities and islands. They were fine without her, but Dionysus was not. Dionysus then descended into the Underworld and brought her and his mother Semele back. They then joined the gods in Olympus, and Ariadne was made a goddess. She became the goddess of labyrinths, paths, and passion. But if you go by what the book says then she was made as Dionysus' immortal wife, not a goddess. Appearance Personality Capabilities Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Princess Category:Cretans Category:Consort of Dionysus Category:Descendants